


i love him

by danhowellsjeans



Series: JohnDave Week 2016 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, day three, johndaveweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a series of chatlogs that starts here: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003302<br/>and then strays from the original<br/>all credit for the first bit to andrew hussie!!<br/>also: i gave up on trying to format the entrances and exits of chat logs, so the black font that it's supposed to be isn't there</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love him

TG: so seriously what were you doing just now   
TT: I was talking to someone.   
TG: who   
TT: You remember the trolls?   
TG: yeah   
TT: One of them messaged me, so I indulged him/her/it for a moment.  
TG: oh i see you opted to chat up one of those dbags instead of talk to the guy who saved you from a swirling shitstorm of angry flaming wizards   
TG: i was worried your priorities might have been out of whack but no i was dead wrong  
TT: I also took a moment to check on John.   
TG: how is he   
TT: I can't see him anymore. Just his empty house.   
TT: But I did talk to him briefly.   
TG: i should probably text him soon   
TG: see whats up   
TG: because   
TG: i love him  
TT: I know.  
TG: hey rose  
TG: can i ask you for a favor  
TT: Of course.  
TT: Is it about John?  
TG: yeah  
TT: What would you like me to do?  
TG: could you tell him  
TG: like  
TG: screenshot the convo we just had and send it to him  
TG: i need him to know  
TT: And would you like me to copy and send you what he says in return?  
TG: yeah thatd be great  
TG: thanks rose  
TG: i owe you one  
TT: Here.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] \--

TT: John.  
TT: I must speak to you about something.  
EB: what is it?  
TT: http://bit.ly/hJdYaM  
EB: ...  
EB: why didn't he tell me?  
TT: He's scared.  
EB: i don't know why he would be...  
EB: thanks for telling me, rose.  
TT: You're welcome.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] \--

TT: Has he spoken to you?  
TG: no  
TG: wait  
TG: he just did  
TT: Good luck.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: dave?  
TG: yeah bro whats up  
EB: ugh  
EB: can you drop this cool kid act for like, five seconds so i can talk to you seriously?  
TG: sure  
EB: thank you.  
TG: so whyd you message  
EB: rose told me something, and i needed to hear it from you.  
EB: she told me that you...  
EB: that you loved me  
TG: well yeah  
EB: but as more than a friend, you know?  
EB: do you really?  
TG: ...  
TG: yeah  
EB: for how long?  
TG: probably started around the time we really became best friends i guess  
TG: its just been on my mind a lot more lately  
TG: i cant focus on anything because im always worried about you  
TG: and i dont really care whatever you feel towards me  
TG: well i do but  
TG: i just needed to get this off my chest and  
EB: dave.  
TG: what  
EB: shut up and let me talk.  
EB: i've had problems with this kind of stuff for years.  
EB: you know that.  
EB: and it's really difficult for me to deal with this.  
EB: but, over time, i've kinda realized that i'm just being childish.  
EB: and also...  
EB: i might not be as far from it as i think.  
TG: are you saying youre at least a little gay   
EB: yeah, i guess.  
TG: well that eases my nerves ever so slightly  
EB: one more thing.  
TG: what  
EB: i love you too.


End file.
